Matt & Sarah
by Ellie-Jo
Summary: Matt Hardy met his wife Sarah when she was 13 and he was 17. But, it wasn't until 13 years and a few broken hearts later that they fell in love.
1. They Meet

Fan Fiction Story

SUMMARY

**Matt Hardy met his wife Sarah when she was 11 and he was 17. Shw moved into a house across the street from The Hardy's, when her dad was transfered to North Carolina from Minnesota. **

**story**

**Sarah was less then thrilled when her parents told her they would be moving out of her childhood home in Columbia Heights, Minnesota; to a small town in North Carolina; Cameron to be exact.**

**As her family approached their new house she noticed her new neighbors playing basketball in their driveway. When they pulled into their own driveway, Sarah jumpped out of the car right away. She looked around and liked how quiet it seemed. Her and her family started to unload their U-HAUL. "Hi, Do you guys need any help?", came a voice from behind them. Sarah's dad turned around to see who they were. "Hi, my name's Frank O'Reilly. This is my wife Judy, and my daughter Sarah. And we'd love some help." "My name's Matt, and this is my brother Jeff", Matt said as he shook Frank's hand and introduced himself. **

**"Dad, I need help." Sarah said, complaining. Matt went over and asked what she needed help with. "Maybe I could help you, what do you need help with?" "I can't get this box through the door." She said pointing to a big box that sat on the porch. Matt picks it up and tries to get it in the door, with no luck. Sarah looks on and laughs a little bit at how determined he is to get the box in the house. He hears her laugh and asks "What are you laughing at?" To which she responds "Nothing, it's just you seem so strong, yet you can't get a box full of books through a door." He starts to laugh with her. "Sarah honey why don't you just take some books out of the box, and carry them in seperatly?" Sarah's step-Mom Judy suggested. "I would but I'm having fun watching him struggle." sarah says smiling. "Sarah-Elizabeth, be nice." Sarah's Dad said to her. "Sorry Dad. Let's get some books out of there, and see if it'll fit." Sarah said. "God, why did he have to say that in front of the neighbors?" Sarah thought to herself. Sarah hated being called by her full name, she usually only heard it when she was in trouble. "Matt, do you think we should invite them over for dinner?" Jeff asked his older brother. Matt thought about it for a minute, "Um, Mr. O'reilly? My brother and I were wondering if you and your family would like to have dinner with us."**

**"Why that's nice of you, but I Have to head to work to meet the new boss." Frank said. "Dad? Could I stay, and have dinner with them, Please?" sarah asked. "You guys wouldn't mind would ya?" Frank asked the boys. "I don't mind." Jeff said. Sarah looked at Matt "Can I?" she gave him the puppy dog look "sure" Matt said smiling. **


	2. Her Secret

**Sarah's parents leave to go meet the new boss. "Now Sarah you be nice to those boys, you here me?" asked Judy. "OK mom, gosh." Sarah says looking at Judy with annoyance written on her face. "BYE. Love you" sarah says waving to her parents as she walks across the street to Matt and Jeff's house. She walks up the front porch and knocks on the door, an elderly man answers, she assumes he's their father. "Hi, I'm Sarah. Matt and Jeff invited me over."**

**"My names Gil Hardy, I'm their dad, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Mr. Hardy" "Please don't call me MR. it makes me feel old" he said laughing along with Sarah.**

**"Dinner was great, MR. I mean Gil" Sarah says. "Why thanks. and it was awful nice of you to offer to do the dishes." "Well, back in Minnesota It was always me or Sam's job" Jeff notices a Sad look on Sarah's face "who's sAM" HE ASKS. "hE'S my twin brother, him and my other 3 brothers live with my mom and step-dad in Minnesota, they didn't want to live with my dad, but I did, so I came and they stayed." "You must be close to them" Matt says.**

**"Yeah, they're my best friends, I've never been away from them for so long, I used to hate sharing a room with Sam, but since he isn't here I think i'll miss it." Sarah says with a sad smile. "Well I should Head home." "Ok, but Before you go, Matt and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow and watch wrestling, that is if you like wrestling." Sarah looks at them like they're carzy, "If I like it, Are you kidding I love wrestling, My brothers and I wrestled each other all the time, but some of the time since there's 5 of us I got stuck being the referee." Now it was the boys turn to look at her like SHE was the crazy one. The three of them bust out laughing. After they walked Sarah home they start talking, "Matt do you think she's hiding something, I mean when she said her brothers didn't want to come but she did, I thought she was not telling us something?" "Jeff, she just moved hundreds of miles away from almost everyone she loves, she's just sad." "Yeah, maybe you're right." "Of course I am. I'm the smart one, remember?" **

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT SARAH'S HOUSE**

**Sarah sits in the corner of her room and writes in her diary,**

**"Dear diary, I met these 2 boys, they live across the street their names are Matt and Jeff. They seem like nice guys. I hope we come very best friends. I gotta go Dad's home and he's mad, he's coming up here I hope he dosen't do what he did last time.**

**(FLASHNACK)**

**oNE WEEK EARLIER**

**"Daddy please stop, you're hurting me." Sarah screamed. Her Dad came home drunk again, he only drank when he was mad, and it made him even more mad when he drank. He found out his sons want nothing to do with him and don't want to live with him, and they were trying to convince his daughter not to go with him, and it worked she told him she didn't want to go ut he beat the crap put of her and told her she was going whether she wanted to or not, that was 2 hours ago, now he was even more mad when she said she would tell her mother that he hit her. "You think you mother cares, if she did you wouldn't be over here right now. You're mother dosen't care like I do." He got on top of her, "come on Sarah Don't be scared" he said as he started to rape her. "Please daddy, stop!! I'm sorry." she said crying.**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**"i GOTTA GO." As Sarah finished writing, her Dad barged into her room, He grabbed her and started hitting her, yelling at her saying it's her fault that her mother left him. And just when she thought he was done, he got on top of her and raped her again.**


	3. LIES & a little truth

DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** OWN MATT HARDY OR JEFF HARDY OR THEIR FATHER OR ANY OTHER PERSON YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE. I ONLY OWN SARAH.

The next day Matt and Jeff didn't see or hear from Sarah at all. "I wonder if she's okay." Matt said, although he had a bad feeling that something was wrong. Two weeks went by before they saw her again, she was very quiet and didn't look at or talk to them. They wanted to know what was wrong so they went up to her. "Sarah are you okay?" Jeff asked, the way Sarah looked at him was the way a puppy would look if he had just gone to the bathroom on the floor, and was getting yelled at. She couldn't tell them what happend, she thought she deserved it so she kept quiet about it. "I'm sick" was all she said before she left. She couldn't tell them the truth, she hardly knew them. The reason they didn't see her was cause she was healing from the bruises, she couldn't let them see her like that.

After her bruises healed Sarah started hanging out with them again. "Did you miss me?" she asked.

"You know what, I think I kinda, sorta missed you... A little." Jeff said hugging her. "I missed you too, Jeff." Sarah replied. "So where's that brother of yours?" "He and my Dad are in back." "Can I go see them?" " sure you know the way." "Thanks Jeff."

Sarah walked into the backyard of the hardy's, "Hey Matt, Hey Gil, long time no see How are you guys?"

"Were good. And youself?" Gil asked. "I'm doing much better. Thanks fo asking. Um, Gil do you think I can talk to Matt alone? Please?" "Sure. I'm gonna go talk to Jeff." "Thanks. So Matt Are you gonna talk to me or what?" "What happend? You just disappeared for two weeks and now you wanna talk. Tell me why you didn't talk to us?" "I told you I was sick" "Yeah, you say that, but you and I both know that that's not the truth. So what is the truth? I know you went to the hospital, (Sarah looks at him confused) I have a friend who works there, and he told me he saw you." "But how would your friend know who I am. I've never met any of your friends?" "I lied" "Why would you lie to me?"

"You lied to me, so now you know what it's like to be lied to, why don't you tell me what happend?"

"Okay, my Dad and I were decorating my room, we were painting it and I breathed in too much of the fumes and I had an asthma attack and my doctor told me to stay inside for 8-10 days so I could get better." Sarah hated lying to her friends, but she had to protect herself. Matt felt bad for acting rude toward her now, after finding out she really was sick, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I just thought, I don't know what I thought, sorry for calling you a liar." Matt said. "It's ok. How 'bout we go out for lunch or something? My treat." "Sure, Jeff too, of just us?" "Whichever, I don't care."

Matt and Sarah talked for about 2 hours, he told of his Mom and how she died, and she told of her life in Minnesota.


	4. Lunch and an Accident

A couple of days later Sarah woke up, and was confused about where she was. After a few minutes she realized she was in the hospital. She couldn't remember what happend. "I see you're finally awake.", said a nurse who had just walked in. "What happend? One minute I'm talking to my friend and the next I'm lying in a hospital bed." The nurse becomes concerned by what Sarah said, "Miss. O'Reilly, do you know what day it is?" "Well yesterday was Friday, so today is Saturday, Why?"

"Miss. O'Reilly, it's Wednesday, not Saturday." As she said that Sarah's face turned a ghostly shade of white, "What do you mean, Wednesday, what happend to the rest of the week?" "Miss, you took a hard fall and landed on your head. Your friends that brought you here said that you fell off the top rope of a wrestling ring in their backyard." Realization sets in for Sarah as she starts to remember the events of last Friday.

_FRIDAY NIGHT:_

_After lunch on Monday, Matt asks Sarah if she wants to come and watch him wrestle on the weekend, "So Sarah, I was wondering if you would like to come and watch me wrestle on Friday?", Sarah smiles and accepts "I'd love to." "Cool." Was all Matt said as they arrived at Sarah's house. "So I'll see you tomorrow?", asks Sarah. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." They say bye and go there seperate ways. Over the next few days they became really close friends. Friday morning while Sarah's getting ready to see Matt wrestle, her step-mom walks into her room. "So, Sarah what's on the agenda for today?" "I'm just going to watch the Hardy's and their friends wrestle, Why?" "Cause your Dad and I have to go to Toronto, cause my mom is sick." "Oh my gosh, is she going to be OK?" Judy notices how scared Sarah looks, "Yeah she's going to be fine, but we have to go and take care of her for a couple days, we talked to Mrs. Hanley, the neighbor next door and you're going to stay with her, okay?" "Sure, that's fine, tell your mom I hope she gets better quick." "Kay I'll tell her. Have fun with your friends. Oh, and stay out of trouble, and the ring." "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am.", Says Sarah, Saluting her Step-Mom as if she were a soldier, Judy giggles, tells her she's a nut and walks out of her room. Sarah watches her parents drive away, then heads to the Hardy's house, only to find that the boys aren't there, turns out they had to pick up Shannon. By the time they got there it had started to get dark, so they called of there event, but Matt, Jeff, and Shannon decided they would put on a show for Sarah, so they had a inpromtu triple threat match in which she was the referee. Before the match Sarah and Shannon conspired to work together and team up against Matt and Jeff, and turn it into an intergender tag match, About 10 minutes into the match Sarah interfered and her and Shannon took it to the Hardy Boyz, everything was going smoothly until Sarah went to the top rope. She was scared at first but she went ahead with what she wanted to do, which was a cross-body, as she reached the top she got a little dazed and lost her balance and fell out of the ring and onto the grass, and got knocked out from the impact._

Matt, Jeff, And their Dad, along with Shannon, walk in Sarah's room thankful she's ok. "Sarah, hunny how are you feeling?" asked Mr. Hardy, "I'd be feeling better if I weren't in the stupid hospital." "Sarah, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have le--" Shannon started to apologize but Ssarah interupted him, "Shannon, it wasn't your fault, I was the one who convinced you to help me, beat the Hardy's." "Hey, who says you two could've beat us?" asks Jeff, with a smirk on his face. "Uh, hmm let me think, I could beat you anytime, anywhere. As a matter of fact I could even take you on right now." "Don't even think about it Sarah. Cause for the time being, you're not allowed to even look at, let alone step into that ring for a **LONG** while." Replied Matt. Sarah kinda laughed at the way he emphasized the word "long" "This is no laughing matter little girl." Sarah's faced schrunched her face in disgust as he called her a little girl. "I'm not that little, Shannon's only a year older, and he's actually smaller than me, so how come I'm to little and he's not?" Matt didn't say anything, "So you admit, I'm right, huh?" Sarah said with a smirk of her own.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**____**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE WRESTLERS IN THIS STORY, NOR DO I OWN ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE.**____**I ONLY OWN SARAH.**_

_SORRY FOR THE DELAY, MY COMPUTER WASN'T WORKING. I HAD TO WAIT FOR MY STEP-DAD TO FIX IT._

Sarah's parents returned from Canada with good news, Judy's mom was going to be just fine. "That's good cause I'd be so sad if anything happend to her." Sarah said. "So, Sarah, Mr. Hardy told us you were in the hospital." Frank said, "I don't want you hanging out with those boys anymore." "But dad, it's not their fault, I wanted to do it. They didn't even know I was going to do it till I got involved." Sarah replied. Her dad didn't want to hear it, "I said you can't hang out with them and that's final. No if's, and's or but's about it." "Why? Why can't I hang out with them anymore?" "Because I said so." "Give me one good reason why I can't." "Cause you could get hurt." "So what you're the only one that gets to hurt me then? Is that what you're saying, Dad?" With that said he reared his hand back, and slapped her across the face, so hard in fact that she started to bleed. Judy couldn't believe what had happend, she went to give him a slap herself, but he beat her to it and gave her one just as bad, if not worse than the one he gave Sarah. The next morning when Sarah woke up, she went to the bathroom and noticed a big bruise on her left cheek as well as a fat lip. She ran herself a bath, but before she could get in, she heard a knock on the front door. "Crap, I hope it's not who I think it is." Sarah thought to her self as she walked to the door. She looked out the blinds and saw, it was who she didn't want to see, Matt. She opened the door and hid the side of her face with the bruise behind the door. "Hi, Matt. What can I do for you?" Before Matt could answer Sarah's Dad entered the room. "Sarah go to your room. Now." Sarah did as she was told. "Matt, you listen to me and you listen good, My daughter is not allowed to be friends with you, you're brother, and any other friend of yours. Is that clear?" "But Mr. O'Reilly--" Matt was cut off by the door being slammed shut in his face. On his way home Matt tried to figure out why Mr. O'Reilly was mad at him, and why he couldn't be friends with Sarah. "Yo Matt. Where's Sarah?" Asked Jeff, when he saw Matt come home without Sarah. "Her dad said we couldn't hang out with her anymore, but he shut the door before I could ask why."

Matt walked into his house and up to his room so he could be alone and think. "Why won't he let me talk to her?", Matt thought to himself, he turned his head to look out his window, where he noticed that Sarah's bathroom was right across from his bedroom window. And that's when he saw the bruise on her face, "That wasn't there when she left the hospital yesterday." Matt said out loud. Jeff was walking by Matts room, and heard him talking, "Matt, who the heck are you talking to?" Matt didn't say a word, he just motioned with his hand to have Jeff come and look. "What the heck happend to her face?" Jeff asked, "I don't know, I was just wondering that myself. Maybe--, nevermind." "What Matt?" "Nothing, just I was sorta wondering if Maybe that's why her Dad wouldn't let me talk to her, what if.... what if he hit her?" Matt said. "Woah, Matt that's one big assumption, you shouldn't assume something like that." "But it makes sense Jeff, why else would he not let us see her?" Matt asked. "Um let me think, maybe it's cause WE let her get in harms way, and she wound up in the hospital cause of it." Jeff tried to reason. "Maybe." Was all Matt said, but he didn't believe it for one minute.

School was set to start in 2 weeks and The boys haven't spoken to Sarah since her accident 2 weeks ago, they did however hear from Shannon who said that He and Sarah would be classmates for 6 of their 7 classes. "Maybe her Dad will let me walk to school with her." Shannon said, "I doubt it, but ask anyway." Matt replied. Shannon went over to Sarah's house and knocked on the door, "Hi, Mr. O'Reilly, um, my name is Shannon we met at the hospital, um, I found out I'll be in Ssarah's classes at school, so I was wondering if I could walk with her for the first couple of days so she don't get lost?" Mr. O'Reilly pondered the question before answering, "Are those Hardy kids going to be with you?" "No sir, the go to a different school than me and Sarah." Shannon answered. "Okay then, she can go for the first couple of weeks, 'till she gets acclimated to her surroundings. But straight there and straight back, and if I see her around those boys you wont be seeing her either, do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir. Thank you, can you tell her I usually leave early 'cause my Mom leaves for work early and she dosen't like me being there when she's not, 'cause she thinks I won't leave for school." Shannon said. "Sure, so 7:00 then?" "Yep" "Okay she'll be out then, Bye now." "Bye." With that Shannon went home to try and figure out what to do with what Mr. O'Reilly said about the Hardy's and Sarah not being allowed to talk to eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM WWE, THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES AND VINCE McMAHON. I ONLY OWN SARAH AND HER PARENTS AND HER BROTHERS.**_

_**Ok, now i know in the beginning of the story I said Sarah was 11, but I realized how creepy that eould make Matt look, so I'm changing her age from 11 to 13. She turns 14 in this chapter. Sarah's brothers make an apperance in this chapter. Their names are Max, 20, Lanbdon, 17, Sam, Her twin, turns 14 in this with her, And Ryan, 7. Also I said she moved in across the street, but I'm changing it to next door.**_

One week before school started, Sarah went back home to Minnesota for her and her twin brother's birthday. She couldn't wait to see her Mom and brothers again.

When she arrived at MSP Intl. airport she spotted her Mom and ran as fast as she could. It may have only been a couple of months since she left but she missed her Mom like crazy. "So, where's Sammy, he said he'd be here?" Sarah asked her Mom, "Well your brother Max came by, and they went somewhere together." "So what Max is more important than his twin, huh. Punk" "Be nice. Max finally restored his car, and he wanted to show Sam." Her mother told her daughter. "So how are things going in North Carolina? Did you make any friends?" "Yeah some neighbor boys, they wrestle Mom, it's so cool. But Dad says I can't hang with them anymore, cause I got hurt last time." Sarah answered. "Yeah well, your Father's just looking out for you." Sarah debated the whole way home as to whether or not she should tell her mom what her Dad did to her and Judy. She decided against it, she just wanted to have a good birthday, and not have to think about her Dad for the time being. As Sarah and her Mom walked into her Mom's house, her lillte brother ran to her. "Sarah, I missed you so much." Ryan said, while practicly sqaueezing the life out of her with his hug. "Dang, Ry-ry, I need to breathe." Sarah said trying to get him off her. "Sorry. I'm so happy to see you." Ryan was 7 years old, and adored his sister cause of his older siblings she was the nicest. "Where's Landon?" Sarah asked of the whereabouts of her other brother. Ryan answered "He was here but Daddy-Mark took him to get his hair cut, cause it was getting too long." Daddy-Mark, what Ryan calls their Step-Dad Mark. After Sarah's brothers and step-dad got home, they went out to dinner. They went to Sarah's favorite resturant, Tasty's Pizza, although she never ordered pizza, She always got a hamburger. Her family never understood why she did that. After dinner they went to the store to spend their birthday money. And surprise, surprise Sam bought video games, he ran over to show Sarah, she laughed and said "Gees Sam you're such a dork, why would you buy video games? You're just gonna fry what little brain you have." "Yeah, well at least I'll still have my hair unlike you." "What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked although she knew the answer. "Dude, you dye your hair, like, every other month. You're gonna be bald by the time you're 20." Sarah walks up to him, "You know I can still make you cry." "Yeah right, you couldn't if you tried." Sam said egging her on, this was their game, see who could come up with the best comebacks before their mother or Step-Father got involved to break them apart. And just as Sarah began to speak in walks Mark, "Hey, quit both of ya. Seriously, you two still act 5."

"Shows how much you know, we weren't even getting along when we were 5." Sam said, smirking. "You kn--" Sarah started, when she was cut off by her mother, "Ok, everybody set?" They all said yes, and with that they purchased their stuff and left the store. The week came and went just like that, before she knew it, it was time to back to North Carolina. "Sarah, are you sure you want to go back? I mean your whole life is here, why do you want to leave?" Sam asked his twin but younger sister. "Yeah, you know Judy's pregnant and I want to be there for her and dad and the baby. I mean they work alot, too much to always be home. So I'll be of much use there." Sarah said trying to get her brother to understand. As Sarah boarded the plane she cried. She loved her brothers so much, but didn't want to leave Judy alone.

The first day of school arrives and, Shannon went to get Sarah for school. "Woah, what'd you do to your hair?" Shannon asked as Sarah walked out the front door. "I though I'd do something different, do you like it?" Sarah asked turning in a circle showing off her newly cut black hair, a fairly big contrast to her long red hair she had when they met. "It looks good, I like it." "Thanks. So I think we should get going now, or else we'll be late." Sarah said. "We won't be late, school doesn't start for an hour." Shannon said. "Well than why are we leaving so early." Sarah asked "Cause my Mom doesn't want me in the house alone in the morning, cause she thinks I won't go to school." About 15 minutes after they left they ran into Jeff, "Hey Shan, Sarah can I walk with you two?" Jeff asked, Sarah didn't say a word she just shook her head "No" and kept on walking, before she left her Dad told her if he sees her with either of them that there's gonna be trouble, when Sarah asked what he meant by that he said "you don't wanna know", so she decided that if she were to see them she would jusy ignore them, as much as she wanted to talk to them she knew that her Dad might hurt them, or her. Shannon and Jeff walked behind her and started talking, "So why do you think her Dad dosen't like us?" Shannon asked. "I'm not sure, but Matt thinks that her Dad--" Jeff was cut off by Sarah "You know it's not very nice to talk about people behind their back, you don't know me or my father, so don't even talk about him or me, unless you say it to our faces." Sarah didn't mean to yell at them like that, but she didn't want anything to happen to them, so to protect them she made them think she was mad at them so they would leave her alone. Sarah walked as fast as she could till she felt someone grab her, she began to scream until she realized it was Matt. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Sarah yelled to Matt, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you. I'm not gonna hurt you okay? I just wanna talk." Sarah looks around, then walks with Matt into a wooded area, "Talk" was all Sarah said. "Ok, now don't think I'm some kind of pervert or something, but I was in my room about a week or two ago, and I saw you in your bathroom, now before you freak out, I didn't see you naked, but I did see some bruises. What happend?" Sarah's eyes told him she was scared to tell him, so he put his hand on her shoulder, after which she pulled away. "My dad's gonna be mad if he sees me talking to you." "I don't care if he gets mad." "Well I do, I wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that you were hurt because of me, so please leave me alone." "Wait." Matt yelled to her, but she ran away. Jeff and Shannon saw her and Shannon decided to go after her. But by the time he caught up with her she went into the school and into her homeroom.

Sarah pretty much kept quiet all day at school, unless she was called upon by a teacher. After school she found Shannon and they walked home together. The walk was quiet and uneventful. Neither of them said anything till they got to her door, "Thanks. Tomorrow I'm gonna walk by myself, if you don't mind, if you do, tough. I know why you offered to walk with me. It was so Matt could talk to me, I don't wanna talk to him I don't wanna see him, and right now I really don't wanna see you. So leave me alone." With that said Sarah walked in her house. As Sarah shut the door, her father came in the room and asked "Sarah, why were you yelling? And who were you yelling at?" She debated in her head wether to tell him the truth or not. She decided to lie, "While I was walking some boy yelled something at me so I said you'd kick his ass if he said something else to me." Her Dad laughed, "That's funny. But next time don't swear, you know I don't like hearing you talk like that." "Sorry, Daddy." Sarah went to walk up to her room, but her Dad stopped her. "Sarah, come here, I want to talk to you." "Ok. What's up?" Sarah asked, confused. "I wanted to apologize, for the way I've been acting towards you and Judy, I talked to her earlier. And I promise you I'll never do that ever again. Ok, I promise you I'll never treat you like that ever, no more drinking, no more abuse, of any kind. And I thought it through and you can start hanging out with those boys again. I know it's not their fault you got hurt." Frank said, nearing tears. Sarah was so happy that her dad promised to change and not hurt her anymore. "Thanks Dad. That really means alot." Sarah said hugging him. "Okay, now do you have any homework?" she shook her head yes, "Well, get to it." she smiled and ran upstairs, and yelled down to her dad, "When I'm done can I go visit the boys?" she asked almost whining. "Yes." "Thanks." she was so glad her Dad changed his mind. But what was she gonna tell them, especially since she told Shannon she never wanted to see them anymore. After she finished her homework, she went next door. A minute after she knocked Matt answered. He had a confused look on his face, "Why are you here? What about your Dad, what about what you told Shan?" "My Dad changed his mind, and I'm, well you're a guy so it's kinda uncomfortable saying this, but I'm PMSing this week," she said laughing, "And I don't like to dis obey my father wishes." Matt knew she was lying, but he didn't call her out on it. "So, you gonna let me in or what?" "Actually I wanna talk to you, alone. So lets go out back." Matt said, and took Sarah in the back yard. They walked in scilence to the backyard, which was like 30 seconds, but to him it felt longer. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" "I think you know. What were those bruises from?" Matt asked, very concerned. "Well, um, I fell." "You fell?" Matt repeated, not believeing her. "Don't lie to me Sarah." Sarah wanted badly to tell him the truth. She just cried. Matt hugs her and tries to comfort her, "Shh, it's okay, Don't cry." Matt felt bad for making her cry. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I---" he was cut of by Sarah, "It's not your fault. I just don't wanna talk about it." Matt decided to ask again, "What really happend? Did, um. Was it, was it your Dad." Sarah's head shot up right as he asked that. "Yes. But it was just that one time. He hasn't since then. And today he promised he would never do that again." Sarah said, feeling somewhat relieved she told him. Matt was taken aback by what she confessed, "How do you know he won't do it again?" Matt asked, very angrily. "I just know, and it only happend once. He was drunk and I made him mad. He dosen't drink anymore." "Making him mad dosen't justify him beating the crap out of you. I think I should tell my Dad." "No!" Sarah yelled, "You can't, okay he PROMISED me he wouldn't do it again. And I believe him." "My Dad needs to know." "Fine, but I'll just deny it. And you can't do anything if you don't have proof." She lifted up her shirt and showed him her bruises ahd healed up, "See, they're gone, and know one's gonna believe you." Sarah got up and ran home.


End file.
